A First
by Glo15Bug
Summary: 'I'm going to have to wear my uniform out of regs more often.'


**I wrote this three months ago and never uploaded it. It just some amusing hangover fluff. Hope you enjoy! Happy early Valentine's day! 3**

* * *

Looking up from his desk, the captain on Division 10 scowled. Often had his honey-blonde lieutenant come in with a hangover. Often had she come in with her uniform and hair a disaster. Often did he find himself compelled to hold her soft wavy hair out of her face as she barfed anything she'd dared to eat while nursing her hangover. And just as often, he'd advise her to slow down, only to have her enter the office a few days later in the same state. Matsumoto leaned her head against the doorway, hair falling sloppily over her pale face. She let out a groan and pulled the loose sleeves of her kimono up only to have them fall back down over her forearm. With a huff, he stood and pushed his chair back.

"Matsumoto." He called as quietly as he could to avoid whining protests. She shakily ran a finger up to her hair and tucked a piece behind her ear, glancing at him before it fell back down. He sniffed and rolled his eyes, turning and pulling the blinds in his sizable office shut. He turned back to her and gently pulled her into the room and forcing her to take a seat on the couch.

"Captain?" She whimpered as he turned away. He turned his turquoise eyes back on her. Her eyes were shut and her uniform hung from her shoulders incorrectly and loose.

"What is it?" He murmured crossing his arms. She turned her eyes to him.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya's expression became unreadable for a moment before he shifted back to the icy captain again.

"What for?" He casually rolled his eyes, not missing the black fabric incorrectly folded and sliding off her knee. He swallowed, fighting to keep his composure. She leaned towards him.

"Any other commander would've thrown me out." It slid another inch up her leg. His eyes were frozen on the spot. She pulled on his arm. He slowly complied, sitting next to her. She smirked over at him. She shifted and her lower thigh glared at him. Attempting to keep his eyes higher only brought his eyes to the attention of two very large distractions. He looked up curious to what other secrets could be revealed by uniform violations.

"Can't find anyone else I trust, I guess." Her leg over lapped his as she turned to face him on the sofa. His breath hitched when she grinned at him.

"That's the biggest compliment you've ever given me, Captain." She beamed, making her commander sweat. His eyes snapped to her fingers brushing his shoulder from where she held her arm on the back of the couch. She wasn't actually trying to touch him. It was her usual finger twitch. His eyes traveled along her arm, back up her neck and grazing across the full pink lip she chewed on, then to her long and delicate nose, before finally locking with her sky blue orbs. Her cheeks flushed and Matsumoto dropped her gaze. Without thinking, Toshiro leaned forward pressing his lips into hers.

She squeaked in surprise, before her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed Hitsugaya to taste her lips a moment longer. He pulled back suddenly and stared at her wide eyes and looking completely nervous, reminding her of when he was younger and significantly smaller. Her cheeks flushed realizing what just happened. Her stomach fluttered thinking of how soft and cool his lips were. The scent of cold air and pine filled her mind, taking over her memory. Her stomach flipped, quickly reminding her of something completely different, she'd spent the night challenging Hisagi and Kira to a drinking game. She stared into his turquoise eyes a second longer before hurling into his lap.

Hitsugaya had experienced a lot of firsts with Matsumoto. His first heartbreak, with Hinamori Momo, watching his best friend, Kurosaki Karin, get murdered by a rogue Aduchas, defeating the third Espada while she had his back, the death of her lover, whom Hitsugaya never really liked. Ichimaru was the reason she drank like she did. Anyway, throughout the countless decades, they'd been through a lot together, however, barfing into his lap was a new one.

All he could do was gape and hold his arms up and out of the way. He should've known better than to kiss her. She'd spent the night drinking. He touched his front teeth together not closing his lips. She grunted and hid her face in the pillows. Hitsugaya sighed closing his eyes and holding the shocked expression. He pressed his lips together for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Captain!" Her muffled voice sounded weakly from the pillows. Keeping his eyes closed, he shook his head.

* * *

"It was my fault." He waved her off. She pulled her face away and gawked as he carefully pulled himself from the uniform away from the couch. He let out a huffed and Matsumoto's cheeks flushed as he dropped the black uniform. A black v-neck t-shirt and blue basketball shorts with a silver stripe down them made Rangiku furrow her brow.

"Are you supposed to wear something under your uniform?" She asked forgetting why he was out of uniform. He pressed his lips together and glanced sideways at her.

"You don't wear anything under your uniform?" He asked in a tone that most would define as condescending, though after decades of working with him, Matsumoto understood it was a curious tone for her captain. The question sunk in and the blonde blushed.

"Should I be?" She honestly asked. He grimaced and his cheeks flushed.

"I would. What if your uniform is, I don't know, in desperate need of washing while you're at work?" He strained the last part of the question, holding his breath as he balled up the uniform insideout. He left the room, Matsumoto frowned hearing him instruct the laundry maid in between gagging. The corners of her mouth lifted as she listened to his uncharacteristic actions. She was shaking with silent laughter as he returned a few moments later and she managed to stifle it to an awkward smirk, letting a giggle slip when he turned his back. The white haired captain shuddered and ran his hand over his watering eyes.

"You gonna make it?" She asked in a light tone that her headache protested violently against. He turned to her with a twisted expression of confusion.

"Make what?" He replied, licking his lips.

"Are you going to live?" She clarified. His expression stayed the same.

"I'd imagine a little puke isn't going to kill me, why?" He responded dropping himself back onto his desk chair, allowing his head to hit the desk.

"It's an expression in the north eastern US." She innocently remarked. He raised his head to meet her eyes with his turquoise irises.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't I live?" She pressed her lips together before responding.

"N-Never mind, sir." They sat in silence for a moment. "Captain..." She turned and folded her arms over the back of the couch. He raised his head to reveal his pale green face.

"Hunnnn?" He moaned. The honey-blonde smirked.

"You're not a bad kisser." His expression changed to embarassment. His green cheeks shifted to bright pink and he slammed his head back into the desk.

"Take a nap, Rangiku." His muffled voice shouted with a slight crack.

_'I'm gonna have to purposly neglet my uniform more often...' _She giggled to herself laying correctly on the couch and dozing off.


End file.
